Another Life, Another Love
by V-Babe
Summary: Chibiusa comes back from Crystal Tokyo to brush up on her senshi skills. Then Usagi, Chibiusa, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako fall into the Gundam World. Is this all a part of their destiny or is it all an accident? Chapter 3 is up, sorry for taking so long
1. Return of the Pink Haired Brat ^_^

Another Life, Another Love  
by v-babe  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I couldn't resist the title. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing(except for Heero, he's tied up in my room). Hee hee.  
  
Note:If any body is reading my other fic I promise that I'll up date soon. I just had a really bad case of writers block. This is mainly a fic to help me get over my writers block. If you belong to sailormoon.org. tell mee your username so I can talk to you. Who knows maybe I already know you. My user name is vbabe8787. I forgot if Chibi usa poses as Usagi's sister or cousin, but I like sister better so I'm using it.  
  
  
Another Life, Another Love  
  
  
"I hate school." Usagi Tsukino sighed as she sat down in the Hiawaka(or however you spell it) shrine.  
"Stop whining and start studying. You need to do well in school if you want to suceed in life." Ami Mizuno said as she looked up from her Algebra 2 book.  
Usagi sighed and looked back at her book. As she was reading about the theory of reletivity or something like that a piece of paper was slid onto her pysics book.  
"Let's blow this joint and find a cute guy for me. You already have Mamoru. - V-babe" the note read. Usagi looked up and glanced at Minako. Minako was smiling and barly able to contol her laughter. Finally Usagi couldn't stand it anymore and she burst out laughing and Minako did too.  
"What's so funny?" Rei Hino demanded. All of the other girls were looking at Usagi and Minako strangly too.  
"N..nothing." Minako choked out.  
Makoto Kino rolled her eyes and said, "Come on you guys. I've been working really hard latly. I really need to bring my grades up."  
"I'm sorry," Usagi said,"I just remembered that I told my mom that I would make dinner and Minako offered to help and keep me company."  
Ami raised an eyebrow, but she said, "Fine, I guess you can two can skip one study session."  
"Thanks Ami," Minako and Usagi said in unison.  
"Race you outside." Minako said as she ran out of the shrine.  
"No fair." Usagi said as she ran after her.  
"Don't break anything!" Rei called after them. "Honestly, sometimes I think those two will never grow up."  
"If Usagi and Minako are making dinner, I feel sorry for the Tsukinos." They heard Makoto murmur. This only caused them to laugh harder  
Usagi started to catch up to Minako and was on her tail. All of a sudden Minako stopped and stared at the sky. Usagi slammed into Minako.  
"Ow..." Usagi said, "what did you do that for?"  
"Sorry, I could've sworn...." Minako murmered. "Never mind. Do you want to go to the arcade?"  
"Sure"  
The girls arrived at the arcade and sat down at one of the booths. Motoki saw them and walked towards them so he could take their order.  
"What will you be having today?" he asked.  
"I'll just have a chocolate milkshake." Minako said.  
"Hmm... I'll have a triple scoop sundae with chocolate, brownie fudge, and mint chocolate chip ice cream topped with hot fudge, cheeries, spinkles, nuts, whipped cream and chocolate chips." Usagi said after much thought.  
Minako and Motoki got huge sweat drops and fell over.  
"How can you eat that much and still have room for dinner?" Minako asked.  
"I don't know. It must be a special talent."  
Motoki walked away muttering to himself about how girls manage to eat that much and still stay thin.  
"I can't believe that there has been peace for almost a year. I kinda miss the battles." Minako said with a wistfull looks in her eyes.  
"I for one am glad that we don't have to fight anymore." Usagi said, "I hated seeing everyone in troble and me being the only way to fix it, but I do miss the Three Lights."  
"Me too. I wonder if we'll ever see them again."  
The two of them started to reminise over old battles, but they were interupted when Motoki returned with their food.  
Minako started to drink her milkshake, but then she stopped and stared at Usagi who was pigging out an her sundae.  
"What?? do I have something on me face?" Usagi asked when she noticed Minako was stareing at her.  
"Yes... but that's not why I'm staring at you. How you eat that and stay as thin as you do?? And any ways that looks disgusting!"  
"It's not, it's really good."  
"I'll take your word for it."  
Usagi finally finished her sundae and Minako sipped on her milkshake. "Do you want to go play the Sailor V game?" Minako asked. "I bet that I could beat you."  
"There no way that you could beat the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Usagi spun around and posed with one hand on her hip and the other out in front of her in a victory sign.  
"I don't know... you DO seem a bit rusty." Minako said doutfully with a glint in her eye.  
"What do you wanna bet that I kick your butt?"  
"How about if I win you have to pay for my food that I get here for the next two weeks. If you win I'll pay for you." Minako said.  
"Let's shake on it." The girls shook hands.  
The girls played for an hour straight before Minako finally won.  
Usagi looked at the clock and said, "Oh my gosh! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. My mom is going to kill me!"  
"I should be getting home too." Minako said. "I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
Usagi ran out of the arcade, leaving Minako with the bill, and down the street. She ran all the way home. When she got in the house her mother was waiting for her.  
"I can't believe that you would leave your little sister home alone while you went to play video games!! No dinner for you tonight." her mother screamed.  
Chibiusa peaked out from behind Usagi's mom. Usagi looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything.  
"I'll be in my room." Usagi said. Chibiusa followed Usagi upstairs and sat down on her bed.  
"So what are you doing back in the twentieth century?" Usagi asked.  
"Well since I probably won't have to use my senshi powers for a long time, mom thought that it would be a good idea for me to brush upon my skills." Chibiusa said.  
"You're probaly won't get much practice here either. We haven't fought since Galaxia."  
"I missed Mamo-chan, you, and the gang. Have you put on weight?"  
Usagi turned red and stared to scream at Chibiusa that she put on some weight too. She finally calmed down and said,"Maybe we should go over to Mamo-chan's tomorrow and suprise him. I'll know he'll be glad to see you. I'll call Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They'll want to see you and come with us."  
"Ok." Chibiusa said, "And I really did miss you."  
Usagi smiled and said, "I'm gonna go to sleep. We have a big day tomarrow."  
THE END... for now  
  
Note: If at first you don't review.... review, review, review again. I think you get my point. In my opinion it was a little OCC soo... it wasn't all the great, but tell me what you think. K? Well read the first note if you haven't already or else the boogie monster will get you. mwahahaha.  
  
Ja ne. 


	2. Toto, I don't Think We're in Kansas Anym...

Another Life, Another Love  
  
Note: I want to explain about one of the couples. There is going to be a love triangle type thing between Heero, Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru and Heero both love Usagi and she must decide who she loves.  
  
ANOTHER LIFE, ANOTHER LOVE  
  
Usagi was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She let out a huge snore and rolled over. All of a sudden a certain pink haired little girl jumped on top of her and yelled, "RISE AND SHINE!!"  
At that Usagi sat up and threw Chibiusa off of the bed. "Why you little brat!! Why did you wake me up."  
Chibiusa just smiled sweetly and said,"You mother said I could. She said that if I didn't wake you up soon you would sleep the day away. Besides, I want you to hurry up so we can go with Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei to suprise Darien."  
Usagi groaned and sat up in bed, "I guess I'd better go call them now."  
Half an hour later Rei, Makoto and Ami were assembled in Usagi's living room talking excitedly with Chibiusa. Just then Minako ran into Usagi's living room panting heavily. "Did you, by any chance, get here yesterday afternoon?"  
"Yes," Chibiusa said uncertainly, "why?"  
"Because I thought I saw a flash of pink light and I wanted to make sure that I wasn't crazy." Minako said and gave the others a signifigant look. "No comments from the peant gallery."  
"I wasn't going to say anything." Rei said innocently.  
Usagi was anxious to get started and see her Mamo-chan so she said, "Come on you guys, let's get going."  
So the girls were on they're way. They had walked about three block when Makoto gasped and said all of a sudden, "I just thought of something. Can we take a detour through the park gardens. A really rare flower is in bloom that I wanted to see. It only blooms onces a year for a week and this is the last day. Pleeease??" She said with puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine.." Usag sighed "but don't take too long. Okay?"  
Ten minutes later they had arrived at the park and were looking at the flowers in the garden.  
"Don't you just love roses!" Makoto elclaimed.  
"Yeah I guess." Minako said who was obviously bored. "Can't you hurry up and find those flowers?"  
"I'm hurring. I'm hurring." a slighlt irritated Makoto replied. She busied herself looking for the flowers while Rei, Ami, Minako, and Usagi stood around looking incredibly bored. A few minutes later Makoto exclaimed, "Found them!"  
"Good," an annoyed Rei said, "can we go now?"  
"Yep." Makoto said cheerfully.  
At the girls cheered and headed out of the garden. As they were walking along the sidewalk in the park Ami noticed that the sidewalk just ahead of them looked strange and distorted. "What's that?" she said.  
"It giving off lots of negitive energy." Rei said with a worried look on her face.  
The distorted place in the sidewalk began to pull at them. It was really strong so they all grabbed onto a tree for dear life.  
"It's like a black hole or something!" Chibiusa shouted.  
"It keeps getting stonger and stronger!" Usagi screamed back. "and I can't reach my transformation broach, but I have to try."  
Before the others could stop her she let go of the tree with one hand and grabbed her broach. Usagi was just about to shout her transformation phrase when whe lost her grip and was flung into the hole.  
"We have to go after her!" Minako shouted as she let go of the tree. The rest of the scouts followed.  
The next thing they knew they were all laying on top of one another.  
"Ouch! Get you elbow out of my ribs Rei!" Usagi complained.  
"Only if you get your leg out of my face!" Rei shot back.  
"Whose leg is on my butt?" Minako shouted.  
Things went on like this for a while before they got themselves sorted out. Finally they were all standing up looking at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a wasteland or a former battlefield. Off in the distance there appeared to be a city.  
"Where are we?" Makoto wondered outloud.  
"Can you find out where we are, using your computer, Ami?" Chibiusa wanted to know.  
"I can try." Ami said. She took out her computer and started typing furiously. A few minutes later she said, "Ah ha!"  
"What is it?" Rei asked.  
"I found out that we are in the year 195 A.C. ((or after Enless Waltz, when ever that is)). Geographicly speaking, we are in the Sanc Kingdom." Ami said.  
"How do we get back?"  
"Unfortunatly, we can't. At least not until Pluto decides that the situation is dire enough that she break one of the taboos of time." Ami said sadly.  
"What do we do until then?" Minako asked.  
"I think that this is part of our destinys or else Puto would have interfered by now. So I think that we should walk to that city over there and rent a house." Usagi said.  
The others agreed so they started the long walk.  
*********************************************************  
In a dark cave a woman who was wearin a robe that covered her face said, "I have suceeded in the first part of my plan. The senshi are here in 195 A.C. Now all I have to do is kill them." She cackled, then she paused thoughtfully and called out, "Sailor Dark Star, come here!"  
A few moments later a woman in an all black senshi fuku appeared. She had piercing green eyes and long blank hair that reached her knees. "What do you want my queen?" she asked.  
"Go to the sailor senshi and eliminate them. They are the only things standing in my way from ruling the world."  
"Yes my queen." Sailor Dark Star replied. Then she bowed and left in a poof of smoke.  
  
THE END... for now  
  
NOTE: Well... what do you think? Should I tell you who the couples are??? REVIEW!!! Feel free to give me any ideas. Sorry it was so short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. 


	3. House Hunting and other stuff

Another Life, Another Love  
by V-Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I have been a very bad girl and I've bee neglecting to put a disclaimer up. So here it is. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Except for Heero, he's tied up in my bedroom. Mwahahaha!!  
  
Note: As you are reading this remember that in the magna all of the senshi get eternal henshins so don't ask me about that in your reveiews. I guess I probably should tell you who the couples are, but I'm not gonna. *readers throw rotton fruit at me* Fine.... I'll tell you... but not until I'm good and ready. *gets more rotton fruit thrown at her* Okay. Okay, I'll tell you. The couples will be... Rei/Wufei, Makoto/Duo, Minako/Quatre and Ami/Trowa! I still might be able to change some of them so if you feel really strongly about it tell me and I'll think about it. I'm compemplating about bringing the outers into the story later on. What do you think? Now on with the show.  
  
ANOTHER LIFE, ANOTHER LOVE  
  
"Are we there yet?" Chibiusa whined. She and the others had been walking for what seemed like an eterninty in a barren wasteland, but was actually about 45 minutes.  
"No," Ami said, "but according to my computer we only have twenty minutes left of walking until we reach our destination."  
"How did we get here anyways?" Makoto asked.  
"Well according to my research, there was a flux in the space time continunum and we fell into it." Ami (who else?) said.  
The girls continued walking in silence. Thinking abnout things like why were they here and what were they supposed to do? Finally, after an hour of walking they arrived at the city.  
"What do we do now?" Usagi asked.  
"I guess the first thing we do is find a house to rent and find our way around this city." Rei said sensibly.  
"I guess we should pick up a newspaper and look for a place to stay." Minako said.  
"Hey, there's a newspaper stand!" Usagi shouted.  
Makoto walked over to the stand and bought a paper. She brought it over to her friends and they all crowded around it trying to find the classifieds (that's where you would go to look for a house to rent, right?).  
"Look!" Usagi said, "here's an ad for a five bedroom house, but how are we going to pay for it?"  
"I could try and hack into a bank and credit money to an acccount that I'll create." Ami suggested.  
"AMI!!! I never knew that you could be so devious!" All of the girls screamed.  
Ami blushed and said, "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." She began typing furiously on her computer while the others searched for a house.  
"How about this one?" Minako asked as she pointed to an ad in the paper. The ad was for a five bedroom house with a pool and a library.   
"Looks good to me." the other senshi said. "Have you credited money to our account yet?" Rei asked.  
"I just finished." Ami said.  
"Why don't Makoto and Ami go rent the house while the rest of us get to know our way around the city?" Minako suggested.  
"Why me?" Makoto said.  
"Because you know what to look for in a house because you have been living on your own for so long." Minako explained.  
Everyone looked satified with the arrangement so Makoto and Ami went to go see about renting the house and Rei, Chibiusa, Usagi and Minako went to find the nearest mall.  
After a few minutes of walking Chibiusa spotted a sign for a toy store at a mall that was a few blocks away. "Can we go to the toy store?" She said as she looked up at Usagi with wide, innocent eyes.  
"NO!! The first thing we're doing when we reach the mall is going to the food court!" Usagi screamed.  
Rei, Minako, and Chibiusa got these huge sweatdrops and Chibiusa said, "Do you ever think about anything besides your stomach?"  
This of course prompted Usagi to say something mean to Chibiusa and they got into one of their fights. They kept fighting until they got to the mall and they got distracted by an ice crean parlor in the food court.  
"Ahem." Ree cleared her throat to ger Usagi's and Chibiusa's attention. "Need I remind you that we don't have any money. And we won't have any until we have time to get to a bank and withdraw some."  
"NO MONEY??" Chibiusa, Usagi and Minako shouted. "How are supposed to go shopping?"  
"Window shop." Rei said as if it were obvious.  
"Look over at that boutique." Minako said. "Don't you think that skirt's cute?" So they headed over to try on clothes at the boutique.  
They we're in the middle of trying on mini skirts when they heared some shouting in the food court.  
"I'm sensing the same negative energy that I felt just before we were sent here." Rei said.  
They ran outside and saw a girl in a black sailor fuku blasting people and laughing.  
"We'd better call Ami and Makoto." Chibiusa said. Minako conntacted them on her communicator and told them how to get to the mall.  
"Henshin, yo!" Usagi shouted.  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
"Chibi Moon Eternal Make up!" (or whatever her henshin phrase is. I forgot ^_^;;)  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"  
The senshi ran to the food court and posed.  
"Who so you think you are hurting innocent people?" Mars said.  
"We are champions of love and justice and we will not let this continue." Venus said.  
"In the name of the moon we will punish you!" Moon and Chibimoon finished.  
"Well I am Sailor Darkstar, created by my master Chaos, and I will not fail!" Sailor Darkstar said. She shot a beam at Sailor Mars who tried to dodge it, but got hit in the shoulder.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Sailor Venus's attack did little damage to Sailor Darkstar. She tried again, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock". By this time she was getting reletively tired.  
Sailor Mars decided to try her attack, "Mars Flame Sniper" Sailor Darkstar just laughed and hit her again. This time her aim was accurate and she hit Sailor Mars and knocked her to the ground.  
In the nick of time Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter arrived. Before SAilor Darkstar could attack Sailor Mars again Sailor Jupiter shouted "Jupiter Oak Evolution" Although this didn't really damage Sailor Darkstar it distracted her.  
Meanwhile Mercury had been typing on her computer. She looked up and said, "This enemy is too strong. I think that the only way we can defeat her is to give power to Sailor Moon and then she can use all of that power and the power of the Silver Crystal to defeat it."  
"Why can't I just use the power of the Siver Crystal." Sailor Moon asked.  
"It would take too much of your energy and kill you." Mercury responded.  
"Oh. Well in that case let's get started."  
"Venus Power"  
"Mercury Power"  
"Mars Power"  
"Jupiter Power"  
The senshi started to glow the color of their respective planet. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon turned into princesses and the Silver Crystal appeared in Princess Sereinty's hands. Neo Princess Sereniyt glowed pink. The pink, orange, blue, red and green beams of light went to Princess Serenity.  
"Moon Cosmic Power" The silver, pink, orange, red, blue and green beams intertwined and spiraled towards Sailor Darkstar. They hit her and she turned to dust.  
The senshi were exhausted by their efforts and collapsed on the floor and detransed formed. When Sailor Darkstar was destroyed all of the people that had been wounded were returned to normal.  
The ex-gundam pilots had arrived just as the senshi collapsed and detransformed. They had been told to go to the mall because there was someone causing trouble and it might be someone from OZ that surrvived, but when they arrived the only sign of trouble was the collapsed girls on the floor.  
"What should we do with them?" Duo asked.  
"Take them in for questioning." Heero said.  
"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Quatre said. "Why don't we take them to my house and when they wake up we'll talk to them?"  
Wufei said, "They're just a bunch of weak onnas! What would they know?"  
Trowa said nothing but appeared thoughtful.  
"Fine." Heero said. "We'll take them to Quatre's house and question them when they wake up."  
Each of the former Gundam pilot picked up a senshi except for Heero who carried Usagi and Chibi usa. Quatre grabbed Minako, Trowa picked up Ami, Duo carried Makoto and Wufei reluctantly picked up Rei.  
  
THE END... for now.  
  
Note: Was it worth the wait? Reveiw and tell me what you think. I may still change some of the couples. If you want anything in particular for the plot feel free to tell me. The next chapter will be kinda short so bear with me. REVEIW!! 


	4. When good senshi go bad. j/k ^_^

Another Life, Another Love  
by V-babe  
  
Note: Hmm... I'm getting kind of uninspired for this fic. If more people reviewed my fic then maybe I wouldn't be so uninspired. *hint hint* You really should go read my other story if you haven't already. Oh yeah, does everyone her know that anything in double parenthensis aren't part of the story and it's just me making some weird sort of comment. Last time I check I had only twelve reviews. Tell me if this chapter was worth the wait in your reviews. By the way, if you belong to sailormoon.org join my team for Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossovers. It's in the Other Anime/Magna section.  
  
Another Life, Another Love  
  
The Gundam pilots sat around a table in one of Quatre's mansions pondering ((*starts laughing hystericly* whenever I hear that word I think about Winnie-the-Pooh. hee hee.)) about what they should do with the girls they had found.  
"Some of them are babes!" Duo said. "Can we keep them?"  
Heero muttered something under his breath, but then he seemed to regain control and said, "We should keep them here until they wake up and then we should question them."  
"What would a bunch of weak onnas know?" Wufei asked.  
"You never know." the normally quiet Trowa spoke up.  
"We should stay with them until they wake up, so they don't try to escape or anything like that." Wufei said  
Although Quatre seriously doubted that they would try to escape, he agreed. They divided it up like this: Quatre and Minako, Wufei and Rei, Duo and Makoto, Trowa and Ami, and Heero with Usagi and Chibiusa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Ami's Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa looked down at the blue haired girl he was supposed to be guarding. 'She looks so innocent. I doubt that the she could ever do anything wrong.' He had been waiting there for about two hours for her to wake up and she hadn't moved a inch. All of a sudden Trowa noticed the she had stirred a little bit. He watched for a few minutes and she continued to move a little. Finally, she sat up and looked around the room with a puzzled look on her face.  
Before the girl could form a question Trowa asked, "Who are you and what were you doing at the mall?"  
"My name is Mizuno Ami," she answered calmly, "but before I answer your second question, I demand to know who YOU are, where I am and where my friends are."  
Her questions sounded reasonable enough so Trowa responded, "I am Trowa. You are in Quatre Winner's mansion and your friends are in other rooms."  
"Why am I here?" Ami asked  
"We'll discuss that later when the rest of your friends wake up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Minako's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Who was this angelic goddess?' Quatre thought as he looked dowm on the blonde haired girl with a bow in her hair. As she slept peacefully her hair, the color of spun gold, flowed around her. She looked so peaceful as she rested that Quatre couldn't stant the thought of having to do any thing to hurt this angel. She hadn't made any movements or sounds the whole time he was watching her. 'I hope she's not hurt or anything.' he thought as he watched over her. Just as he was thinking this she moaned a litle and rolled over a little. Then she streched and slowly sat up. As Quatre watched her absorb him and her surroundings, he could see a slightly confused look cross her face, but he decided to let her ask the first question.  
"Who are you and where am I?" the golden haired beauty asked.  
"I am Quatre Reberba Winner and you are at my mansion. We found you and your friends collapsed in the mall so my friends and I took you to my house. What is you name, miss?"  
"I'm Aino Minako, but you can either call me Minako or Mina!" Minako said with a cheery smile on her face. "When can I go see my friends?"  
"As far as I know none of your other friends have woken up yet, so why don't you rest some more until they do?"  
"OK!" Minako said happily as she settled back into the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Makoto's Room~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
'Wow,' Duo thought as he looked down on the brownhaired girl he was guarding. 'I can't wait until she wakes up. She looks gorgeous. I wonder what a babe like her was doing passed out on the floor at the food court.' He had been sitting in that room for waaaay too long. Duo had looooong since been bored and had come up with various ways to annoy Heero and Wu-man. If she didn't wake up soon he was going to have to start acting on his impulses and that was never a good thing. Especially because Heero and Wufei both happened to have guns on them. 'How much longer?' Duo thought. 'I might need some coffee soon...' Coffee and Duo DON'T mix very well.... For the sake of everyone within two miles of him, you had better hope that she wakes up soon. For lack of anything better to do Duo leaned waaaay over the girl and put his face right next to hers to see if that would wake her up. It worked. The girl sat up and her fore head smacked right into his.  
"OWWWW!! What did you do that for, you baka? Who are you anyways?" the girl asked and she held her fore head.  
"Ummm... oppps??? My name is Duo Maxwell by the way. Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Kino Makoto. Ummmm... could you tell me what I'm doing here?"  
"My friends and I found you and som other girls passed out on the floor of the food court and we decided to bring you back to my friends house."  
"Where are the other girls?" Makoto asked with concern showing in her eyes.  
"In other rooms. Do you want to go out and do something? I'm bored." Duo said earnestly.  
"Not right now," Makoto said with a yawn, "since I was woken up a little early by SOMEONE, I'm still a little tired so I was going to go back to sleep." Makoto snuggled underneath the blankets and Duo could hear a soft snoreing coming from where she lay.  
Duo sighed, NOW what was he supposed to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Usagi and Chibiusa's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero sighed as he looked at the blonde girl. 'I wonder who she is?' he thought to himself. Then he turned his attention to the younger girl with the pink hair. 'The two girls look so similar. It's almost as if they were mother and.... nah.... the blonde was to young to be a mother... wasn't she?' Heero left these thought and directed his attention else where. 'Why were those girls there anyhow? Weren't they going to wake up any time soon?' Herro was restless and he needed some action. He stared hard at the blonde girl. She look pretty innocent and yet she looked like she was a fighter too. Slowly the blonde began to stir. After a minute of stiring she sat up and looked around until she noticed Heero. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him and Heero tightened his grip on his gun.  
"Who are you?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
"I'll tell you if you can tell me where my friends are and if they're all right." the girls responded defiantly.  
'This girl must really care about her friends.' Heero thought. 'I guess it won't do any harm to tell her.' Then he said, "Your friends are fine and as far as I know, they are still asleep in my friends mansion. They are in other rooms with some of my collegues."  
At this the girl appeard satisfied. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. The girl with the pink hair over there is my siter. What's your name?" she said as she flashed Heero a smile.  
For some reason Heero couldn't resist that charming smile so he reponded, "Heero Yuy."  
Just as Usagi was apparantly going to ask Heeo more questions the pink haired girl woke up. "Hey!" she shouted, "Where am I? Who are you? What are we dong here? And where is everybody else?"  
Usagi got a sweatdrop as she heard all of the girl's questions and Heero was obviously overwealmed by them so Usagi answered them as best she could, "We're in some sort of mansion. That guy standing over there is Heero Yuy. I'm not quite sure why were here, but I think they picked us up after we collapsed in the mall. The others are in different rooms."  
The girl seem happy with those answers so Heero decided tha this was a good time to ask her for her name. "What is you name?"  
"Tsukino Chibiusa. Why do you want to know?"  
Heero just glared at her.  
'Meanie.' Chibiusa thought.  
Finally Herro said, "Just rest here until the others wake up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Rei's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Weak onna. This is injustice. Why do I have to sit here when my talants could be put to better use?' Wufei thought as he looked at the raven haired girl he guarded. 'Why does she even need to be guarded? What would a weak onna like her have to do with a distubance in the mall?' By now he was getting incredibly bored. 'I wonder if I should sharpen my katana.' he thought. Wufei began to pace the room. 'Why were we called to the mall and then when they got there, there was no trace of anything?' he thought. 'Was it a new enemy?' Finally Wufei abandoned his thoughts and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He was about fall asleep when the girl sat up and groaned.  
"My head..." she moaned.  
"Who are you?" Wufei demanded.  
"Hino Rei. What's it to you?" she replied hotly.  
"Nothing much, you're just a weak onna." he said.  
"WHAT did you just call me." Rei said. Her eyes were flashing and you could tell that she was about to explode.  
"You heard me. I called you a weak onna."  
"NO ONE calls me a weak onna and lives to tell about it." Rei jumoed up off the bed and tackled Wufei.  
"This is an injustice! It should be a fair fight!"  
The two started throwing punches at each other and wrestling on the ground. They had made a whole lot of noise because in a couple of minute everyone was in their room. Makoto managed to grab Rei and hold her back while Heero took care of Wufei.  
"What's going on here Rei?!?!" Usagi shouted over all of the noise.  
"He called me a weak onna." Rei said with a hint of whine in her voice. They all turned to Wufei.  
"Hmph." he grunted in response.  
"Wufei, I think you need to apolo gize to Miss Rei." Quatre said.  
Wufei glared at Quatre, but he mumbled, "Sorry."  
Rei triumphantly walked out of the room and everyone followed. Somehow they found the kitchen.  
"I think we need to get things sorted out." Ami said quietly.  
It took a while, but eventually the pilots and the senshi managed to tell their stories over dinner without mentioning the fact that they were Gundam pilots or Sailor Senshi.  
"Would you like to stay at my house for the time being?" Quatre asked as Wufei gave him the evil eye.  
"Sure!" Makoto replied, "the house we were going to rent fell through so we were looking for a place to stay."  
The girls excused themselves and went to go discuss things in Chibiusa and Usagi's room.  
"So what do we do now?" Chibiusa said.  
"Well, I'm going to analyze things on my computer. We need to know more about this new enemy so we can deal with it accordingly."  
"Hai." Rei said. "I saw a room with a fireplace in it, so I am going to go there tomorrow to try and read the fire."  
With this decided the girls returned to their beds and fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*THE END... FOR NOW~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well.... what did you think. Tell me in your reviews. And go up and read the first note right now if you haven't already. There some stuff I want you to see in it. 


End file.
